How Not To Fall For A Best Friend:Winry & Ed
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: A funny story telling by the by chance occurrence of Ed's automail being destroyed once again and getting a bunch of hits on the head with one of the many wrenches .Thus Ed makes his move to with a kiss ,shows Winry how he feels about her .
1. Chapter 1

Winry & Ed :How Not To Fall In love With A Best Friend

Chapter One Made Retarded For You All Because Of A Damn Wrench

By Inuyashas Youkai

~Dedication~ I dedicate my daughter Elishyia for this one ,for she's the one who got me to turn my insanity on Winry and Ed of Full Metal Alchemist .I do Not Own But love the show~

Upon hearing the frustrated yells currently scrutinizing Ed for carelessness by a pissed of Winry. Yes, she was literally hopping mad,but she had every reason ,since the auto mail once again had been destroyed in battle ,with a entity calling himself scar ,imagine that ,and with a equally intelligent named attack , destruction. Alphonse was getting rather annoyed by the pounding headache that was emerging in his skull, and that for the moment he wasn't sure what was worse .It was either the pain from the migraine or the throbbing stemming from the force that he banged his head against the wall in listening to the stupidity any longer. Shaking his head now hanging to the side knowing that he'd further piss the girl off once she found that after she was done with his brother she would have to fix his neck afterwards, and so her left the room they were currently arguing.

The yelling paused for a moment with a loud thud ,followed by a ping reverberating into the ears in close vicinity. It was concluded than in its madness Winry just thumped Ed over the head with another one of her wrenches, yet again for the fifth time since the quibbling began.

"Will you quit doing that !" Ed screamed

"As soon as you stop breaking my automail ,gladly!" Winry screamed back

It was when she was almost complete when Ed lightly grasped her hand to prevent her from leaving without finishing the repairs. Abruptly pulled to a stop Winry paused to look at the hand known to her as Edward's. Edward's unexpected move caused the girl to be shocked and a gasp erupted from her without the ability to prevent it escaped from her lips. Slowly turning to face the teary eyes of Winry to those concerned orbs crashing together ,lost within each others eyes.

"Winry ,I am sorry I didn't mean ..I .just ." Edward stuttered

" It's fine ,No big deal ." Winry nervously returned noticing how close their bodies had come.

"No ,Its not ! I know you really put alot of work into this one and I destroyed it" Ed yelled back louder than he wanted to

"And I said ,its fine just becareful next time !" Winry returned in a final yell to end the foolish argument.

With one quick motion Ed had leapt off the bench where she had him sit just finishing the work on his auto mail arm . Ed then had proceeded to quickly turning her around to face him and pinning her against a nearby wall. Without hesitation from hearing another shocked gasp ,Edward firmly took her lips within his .

"What was that for?" Winry softly whispered

" Well it was one way I could get you to shut up and listen without having another wrench hitting my head. Don't necessarily wasn't brain damage ya know?Plus I thought it would be a nice way to tell you that I think I am falling for a best friend I have " Ed confirmed

~Thud! Clunk!~

"Looks like he might be out for awhile so I think before he wakes I 'll go for a walk" Winry said to no one while inching herself towards the door

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

How Not To Fall In Love With A Best Friend

~ Chapter Two ~

The Curse Of The Broken Automail, Damn Vomit Milk And

Winry Having A Cow

By Inuyashas Youkai

Today was almost as worst as the last that he had caught up with Winry only a month later ,and it seemed like today that Edward might end up needing a replacement for his skull. If it was anything like last a near fatal battle that almost left his automail beyond repair and in the end scathingly just barely making it as the almost dreaded the moment the abusive girl with the large bounty of wrenches would be making her presence once again. Sitting in a cot within a medical unit eating the sickening slop wasn't too pleasent either and to top it off they brought with it the most vile ,discusting thing accompaning it to rinse it down known to man. Milk.

They tell you that it is good for you but I tell you its a lie manafested by the evil humunculus themselves to poison and brainwash us to join their cause to allow them to multiply by magnatudes from within the sealed gate . In the end taunting us to lure them out from the cages that they belong in with the concept of equivalent exchange but even that is a crock what was the result of my brother and myself wasn't equal to what we wished for and just to boot we never even got what we asked but got alot of hell instead. Although I place my foot down hard now after this regardless of how much I might gain the possibility of not being short anymore but I don't really need it because I AM NOT SHORT!.

The moment I heard the creak to the other side of my bed leading to where I was no longer safe from the crazed woman that for the life of me I can't see why I lov..no I deeply care for the girl..Maybe it's to many hits to the head .Anyway when I look towards the door that was making to much damn noise for the pounding headache within my skull I came upon the one I come to fear after things like this occur..Winry. Oh yes at first she came in all cheerfully with her bright eyes and the tempting curve of her lips but that is just deception that she needed to hide her true objectives..Woman are evil!

Winry smiles at me and makes the effort to visit me in my time of need for support after recieveing a harsh blow,and do you think this pleasantness will end ..Undoubtfully yes!Unexpectedly the argument in question didn't emerge with the broken condition of the automail,at least not yet anyway. The outburst in the disagreement on the way towards my path of doom with the flying wrenches arrives when she makes a realization when she glances at my pull out table with the remaining empty plates from dinner, and might be my last by the way..With a heated glare that would surely send gluttony into _**Anaphylactic shock**_ ,just from from the sting of her intent lying in her eyes ,with sudden Arrhythmia ,from forgetting how to breath from the fear she'll evoke and choke on the hastely chewed,large chunks of food he enhaled in. I agree I have spent a large amount of time musing over this but when your stuck between various household tools and a healing hard head. You got to mull over something I suppose but you'd have to agree when I say if you were in my place you would do the exact thing too. Because lets face it My Winry is scary sometimes..Wait I didn't mean that honest..She isn't mine!

Anyway back to that horrid chain of events that is only a repeatative day in my life, Winry. After mentioning the reasons for such a hatred gaze without thinking I uncontrollably went ballistic for my dislike for the only thing on my tray that I did not finish and I bet you can all guess what that was..Yep! It was the return of the invasion of the body snatchers with the humunculus again! Yes the terrible thick white liquid happily smiling back to me as it's going to bite me on the way ,descending in in my throat as Winry became its leader in her possesion to take me down ,it won't happen ..Never! I tried to tell her how I felt for the chalky crap but of course she wouldn't listen and soon bought into the lies on how heath wise it was..Did she want me to die of some unknown poisonous beverage? Or was that the way she was going to lure me into her own trap? Either one may be crazy but anything is plauseble especially when it come with her or that sickening barf bucket inducer ..

Winry and myself agued violently while working on my automail,another mistake in my disregard in planning but redirected my intent as soon as my eyes found their way towards the object she now held within her small fingers..A girl could basically get me to do anything she pleased with the promise of the pain I willl surely endure if I don't ,but sometimes my mouth tends to runaway with itself on its own before I even allow myself the change to stop myself. Snaping abruptly with that object so close to my head was probaly not the brightest thing to do but that thought was too late too consider ,once I painfully observed that her body contorted painfully in a very taunt position.A shudder ran rushed down my spine followed by the goose bumps that began to consume my body so fast that my body felt like they were crawing with minature versions of pride clones slithering across my flesh.

Although my punish didn't come soon enough because the girl obviously felt that the torture for now hysterically questioning when her wrath was going to plunder him under the force of her promised pounding of my skull. For a short time I managed to keep my mouth shut because even I knew I was traveling on dangerous territory. However my silence didn't remain as her nagging resumed after finishing with the salvaging of my metalic appendages,and it was with the consumation of my milk.. It was horrible while it was cold and now she finds it amusing to torturing me when it is luke warm,is she crazy ! Well you can probally guess that when I voiced just that with reminding her of my stubborn distaste of it and firmly telling her that she couldn't make me drink the shit! Bad ,bad thing to say at the fluctuating hormonal girl always embelleshed with her many forms of her own weaponry. Eventually I did get my beating with the hard blunt object to the skull and to add to my luck I also got to enjoy a glass of warm milk to rinse my beating down with,and being forced down my throat when I opened my mouth to scream out the pain..I feel so loved ,especially when the door opened up once again in triplicate and the echoing noises matching the actions seen in my altered vision .

It was momentarily noted within my brain turned into mush to face three Al's and the same for Mustang's trying to talk to me about something ,but all I could hear was painful throbs and their rapid movement beyond all six of them was enough to make me lose my lunch or my dinner..I think after I let Winry calm down to check for a automail skull cause I am going to need it ...

Mental Note :1. Don't Mess With Winry 2. Keep my big trap shut!

TBC...


End file.
